This invention related to an improved medical electrode which provides the capability to manually abrade the epidermal layer of the skin in contact with the electrode.
Disposable electrodes applied to the skin of a patient are used to monitor the electrical activity of bodily functions. Electrocardiogram or ECG electrodes are positioned on a patient's body to gather biopotential electrical signals generated by the heart. These signals are generally transmitted to a monitor that produces a visual representation of the patient's heart condition.
The strength and accuracy of the signals from the ECG electrodes to the monitor is dependent on motion artifacts caused by the movement of the patient's skin relative to the electrode. This movement can cause extraneous signals, shifting the desired signal baseline.
Abrading the skin reduces the electrical potential and minimizes the impedance of the patient's skin, thereby reducing motion artifacts and improving the biopotential electrical signal.
Typically, the patient's skin is prepared prior to applying the electrode. Preparatory abrasion removes a portion of the epidermis or external skin layer and is usually performed by rubbing the patient's skin with a rough surfaced material followed by cleaning the abraded area with alcohol. If the electrical potential of one or more electrodes is too great and the signal is not adequate, the electrode(s) must be removed, the site(s) further abraded, and the electrode(s) reapplied. This procedure is not only time consuming, but may be painful to the patient. The processes may also cause emotional distress to the patient as the patient views the skin abrading procedure.